


Attention

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Killy Cat [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killian Cat, Killy Cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt: All Killy Cat wants is Emma’s attention.





	Attention

Emma sighed as a paw appeared in her line of vision and shoved the book she was reading out of her hands. She picked it back up and began reading where she’d left off, not looking towards the kitten beside her. She knew that the moment she looked at him, she’d give up on reading the book.

Killian frowned at Emma’s lack of reaction towards him. He’d been trying for almost an hour to get her attention, but she was focused on her research for the council session the following day. He reached up with his paw and began to playfully bat the ends of her hair around, not really chasing or hunting, just doing it to distract her from the book.

“Killian.“ Emma sighed, slamming the book closed and turning to face him, “Will you stop?“

Killian meowed, his blue eyes sad as he looked up at her.

“I know you want to spend time with me, but I need to get this done for tomorrow.“ she said, reaching out and rubbing the soft spot behind his ears.

Killian purred, his eyes drooping at her soft touch.

“Can you amuse yourself until I finish the book? Please?“ Emma pleaded, “Then we can go out and play.“

Killian huffed sulkily and moved his head away from her hand, padding across the sofa and curling up. He’d soon forgotten his mood when he drifted into a peaceful sleep, his paws and nose twitching as he dreamed about chasing butterflies on a sunny day with his savior cat at his side.


End file.
